dulce amor
by cute-cullen
Summary: el principio de algo perfecto / espero que les guste y que comenten para mejorarlo :


OK. Aquí estaba yo una simple chica de 17 años de edad cumpliendo su sueño…

Ir a estudiar a la universidad mas prestigiosa de medicina que existía en la cuidad.

Bueno por donde comienzo…me llamo Isabela swan pero prefiero que me llamen bella es mucho mas sencillo, este año comienzo mis estudios y esta un tanto nerviosa, pero no era por toda la materia y ramos nuevos que tendría mas bien era por que mi queridísima mamá (nótese el sarcasmo) se le ocurrió la brillante idea que para que YO no gastara tanto dinero compartiera apartamento con el hijo de una amiga suya que iba en su segundo año de medicina. Su nombre creo que era Edward Cullen el tenia un lindo apartamento cerca de la universidad y era bastante amplio según lo que me conto mamá , Edward tenia un compañero pero por unos problemas personales se tubo que ir de la ciudad.

Y bueno aquí estaba yo afuera del aeropuerto esperando que llegara el dichoso Edward cullen toda mojada por la maldita lluvia! Yo no sabia que en esta mísera ciudad lloviera tanto ahora que lo pienso no creo que nada de mi ropa sea adecuada para este lugar.

Y entonces fue cuando vi al chico mas guapo de la tierra que digo de la tierra del universo!

Estaba babeando con tan solo verlo pero es que woooo era alto ni musculoso pero no era flacucho un pelo muy desordenado de un color muy peculiar entre rojizo y cobrizo esta como perdido mmm no, creo que mas bien esta buscando a alguien. En ese momento (en el que yo lo estaba devorando con la mirada) el se giro y valla era hermoso unos penetrantes ojos verdes esmeralda me miraban curiosos y sus facciones masculinas tenían un gesto entre fascinado y burlón. Yo no sabia que hacer me vi atrapada por su mirada luego que un rato reaccione y aparte la mirada toda sonrojada. _Muy bien bella creerá que eres una psicópata_ me recrimine mentalmente.

Volví a levantar la vista pero ya no estaba no se por que pero me decepcione un poco …..

-disculpa eres bella swan?-me pregunto una bella voz a mi espalda me quede helada y de apoco me fui girando hasta quedar cara a cara con el chico que hace un rato esta devorando literalmente.

-eehh este sí soy ..yo?- _genial _simple mente genial aparte de gritar un SI demasiado entusiasmada tartamudeo!

El solo rio y fue un sonido bastante hermoso para mis oídos…era como música _uii yo he dicho eso que cursi me he vuelto_

Aclare mi garganta y le respondí – Em. Disculpa si soy yo tus eres…..- espere su repuesta

Oh disculpa… yo soy Edward cullen- dijo con una radiante sonrisa – tu nuevo compañero de _cuarto- _oh oh es solo mi idea o el le dio otro significado a esa palabra?

Oo que bien y nos vamos?- pregunto un poco nerviosa el solo asintió y tomo mis maletas y nos dirigimos un flamante volvo.

En el camino conversamos muchas cosas triviales y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común como nos gustaba leer escuchar música clásica disfrutábamos la soledad nuestro color favorido era el azul entre otras cosas. Era una persona muy agradable.

Ya han pasado un mes desde que estoy viviendo con Edward y todo es genial hace unas semanas empecé con mis clases y Edward me ha ayudado mucho, esta tan fácil convivir con el todo se da de una manera tan natural.

Estaba dando me un relajante baño eran las cuatro de la tarde y Edward no llegaría en unas dos horas me estaba aseando no se por que sentía que algo bueno podría pasar esta noche mañana era mi cumpleaños numero 18 estaba ansiosa .mañana seria mayor de edad !

Cuando termine me puso un conjunto de lencería que me había regalado mi mamá para mi cumpleaños numero 17 diciéndome _eres una mujer tienes que ser sexy!_ Ja! Y yo nunca la use hasta ahora era de un color azul oscuro y era con una tanga diminuta el brasier resaltaba mis pechos, busque mi vestido pero no lo encontré seguro lo olvide en el cuarto.

Salí del baño solo en ropa interior tenia que atravesar la cocina para llegar a mi cuarto , y fue cuando escuche el sonido de un vaso estrellarse contra el suelo de gire completamente asustado para ver a Edward tratando de recoger los resto de vidrio.

Em yo …yo lo siento- dijo tartamudeando sin mirarme, eso me dolió no se por que – yo de verdad no quería…- ok eso si me dolió no sabia por que me molestaba tanto que no me deseara bueno, digo yo no era la gran cosa el de seguro tendría millones de mujeres que se arrastraban por el yo no era nada compara con ellas .

-esto no te disculpes- dije mirando hacia abajo avergonzada me acerque para ayudarlo pero el se paro rápidamente y se dio la vuelta

-bella te podrías vestir por favor-

Y bueno no se que me paso pero me puse a llorar y me di la vuelta para irme pero tropecé con mis propios pies y de no ser por Edward hubiera caído, pero el en un acto reflejo (supongo)

Me sujeto fuerte contra su pecho. Alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo a la cara y tenia una mirada de preocupación me tomo y me llevó a sentarme al sofá hay caí en la cuenta que mi pierna esta sangrando. El se fue y volvió rápidamente con un botiquín y empezó a curar mi herida yo solo miraba su rostro amada su cara cuando estaba completamente concentrado en algo.

Luego termino y me miro de pies a cabeza y yo como no me ruborice el solo sonrió y lenta mente se acerco a mí.

Yo esta hiperventilando este era mi primer beso que verdad y que beso que estaba dando Edward, no lo dude ni un segundo u me puso a horcajadas sobre el. Seré virgen pero este hombre me ponía a no se quedo atrás y así como yo acariciaba su perfecta espalda ,ya había tirado lejos su camisa ,el acariciaba los costados de mi cuerpo . se sentía increíble!

El me miro a los ojos y no pude contenerme de preguntar

-¿de verdad me deseas?- me puse de mil colores al preguntar eso.

- no puedo creer que aun lo preguntes bella- lo dijo en modo de reproche- este mes a sido el mismísimo infierno contigo tan cerca se mi y no poder tocarte, besarte – se acerco a mi oído y susurro-hacerte MIA – puso principal énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Yo no pude responder simplemente lo bese con toda la pasión y amor que tenia. Por que si me había enamorado de este hombre perfecto es que quien no lo aria?

El término de deshacerse de toda mi ropa al igual que yo me resise de la suya. El me miro con adoración

Dios mío eres lo mas hermoso que he visto bella-se agacho y comenzó a besar mis pechos yo solo gemía con cada roce que me proporcionaba su dulce boca-eres perfecta por eso te amo- yo me quede helada me separe y lo mire directo a los ojos.

Que has dicho?-pregunte con voz temblorosa es que no podía ser verdad que el compartiera mis sentimiento.

Este yo bueno ….lo siento si te incomode pero este ya no puedo- dijo y agacho su cabeza yo la toma entra mis manos y la levante me miraba tristemente me acerque y lo bese y el no me respondió y se alejo. Eso me hirió mucho.

-que ocurre ya no me deseas? no me quieres como lo dijiste hace un momento?-pregunte con unas malditas lagrimas en los ojos.

Me abrazo tiernamente y me dijo

-bella sabes que no es eso solo es que yo te amo mas que mi propia vida y no quiero hacer algo por lo cual tu después te arrepentirás-explico.

-oh vamos yo igual te amo – su cara se ilumino ante mi declaración- y no hay nada que quiera mas en el mundo que estar contigo –le susurre al oído- en que me hagas tu mujer.

Eso fue lo que basto para mi Edward se rindiera me empezara a besar con ternura amor y pasión el era tan perfecto!

Yo ya me encontraba desnuda debajo de el , el igual estaba desnudo .comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi y me miro al toparse con barrera yo solo lo bese a me aferre a sus hombros

Dolió pero merecía la pena por las sensaciones que ahora me embargaban .

El era tremendamente cuidadoso y tierno pero a la vez me demostraba toda la pasión que sentía por mi.

Los dos acabamos juntos y luego de normalizar nuestra reparaciones el hablo

-sabes que eso a estado increíble – me dijo y yo solo reí

-Te amo -dije simplemente

-como yo a ti- respondió abrazándome y subiéndome encima de el le pregunte:

-listo para la otra ronda – el sonrió pícaro y comenzamos algo que duro toda la noche aunque después no fue tan delicado como la primera vez.

Lo único que sabia que este año iba a ser inolvidable, esperaba con ansias los que el destino me tuviera preparado.

-por cierto bella- me llamo - feliz cumpleños-

me gire y tome mi celular y eran las 12: 00 esto era simplemente perfecto.


End file.
